


We're something she can't see

by suckmyboardbxtch



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barista Even, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmyboardbxtch/pseuds/suckmyboardbxtch
Summary: I'm trying not to let it show, because I don't wanna let this go, is there somewhere you can meet me.Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're something she can't seeAnd I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brainAnd all I do is cry and complain, because second's not the sameAU in which Even and Isak have a little place where they can meet and fall in love with each other, even though Isak is Even's second.obviously based on Halsey's 'Is There Somewhere'(I suck at summarys sorry)





	We're something she can't see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queerness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerness/gifts).



> Hello loves!  
> Another one shot and obviously I can't write one shots without refering or basing it on a song, duh.  
> BUT I listened to that song and immediately got the idea to writing this, and I am actually quite proud of this one. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it (listen to the song while reading;))  
> As always, English is not my first language, I'm sorry for any spelling, grammar, etc mistakes. I gladly appreciate critic, kudos and comments :)  
> Alt er love xx

Isak didn’t feel any guilt anymore, it became kind of pleasant actually. Him under the same body, the sound of sweaty skin clapping against skin, sweet thrilling sounds, the smell of two people loving each other, it all filled the same room over and over again.

His fingers digging into the same pale skin, his legs wrapped around the same waist and moaning encouragely into the same ears.

 

“Oh fuck Even, don’t you dare to fucking stop, oh god right there”, Even thrusted into him in a particular angle, hitting just the right sensitive spot that made Isak arch his back of the outworn mattress underneath him, letting out the loudest sweetest moans. The movements lit a fire inside of him and he lit Even up with him. They held into each other like they were each other’s salvation, staring into each other’s eyes, both consuming each other in the most intense ways. Isak was addicted, addicted to the pleasure, to the thrill, he was addicted to the strongest, most affecting thing he’s ever tasted: Even Bech N _æ_ sheim.

After a few more particularly hard thrusts, Isak was trembling underneath him and moaning loudly the older boy’s name, coming on both their stomachs and chests.

“Oh fuck”, Even slammed into him, desperately chasing his own release, making Isak whimper because of the overstimulation. He spilled into the condom, bitting his bottom lip so hard, he almost tasted blood.

He leaned his forehead against the other, both breathing heavy and hot into each other’s faces, still calming down of their highs and smiles curling their lips.

Their routine followed as always, they lazily made out, finding into each other’s arms again and cuddling in the creaky bed, afterwards lighting up a joint or a cigarette, smoking and talking about anything and everything. Isak enjoyed that part maybe even more. The drugs always made him feel more carefree and lighter, led him to talk about things he maybe never even considered saying out loud to someone. But Even wasn’t just someone. Even was the most kind-hearted and friendly human he’s ever met. He always treated him like he was the only thing on the planet when he was with him. As rough as the sex could get, he always made sure Isak was fine and comfortable with it, as weird and deep the conversations would get he always made sure that Isak didn’t let out things he wouldn’t really want to make Even know about in a sober state. He always touched him like he’s a precious treasure, he always pressed soft kisses to places no one ever worshipped him, he was gentle, so gentle and caring and loving. And that’s why Isak never understood _why_.

“No, I just don’t think that all this is random you know, like all the different parallel universes, and all, kind of, how big everything is, and how small we are compared to the infinite parallel universes that exist. Like, we can literally have an impact on what is happening right now to another Isak and Even. Everything that can happen is going to happen, or not just going to happen, it’s happening.”, Isak pushed the half burned joint to Even’s lips, getting always hyped up talking about his favorite theory that just couldn’t quite leave his mind.

“I’m sure that there are an Isak and Even who are lying in the exact same way in the exact same place, but like the bed is less creaky or the curtains are a different colour or something”

_or where we’re in an actual relationship_

 

He heard Even chuckle next to him and shifted to look him in the face, he just didn’t want to miss how his eyes always crinkled and almost disappeared, how they sparkled and made the blue in his eyes even more beautiful and intense.

“So yellow curtains then?”

“Yeah”, Even chuckled even more.

“I think you’ve had enough jay now”, he lifted his head off his chest to look him straight in the eyes.

“Haven't you ever thought about that?”

“Yeah, but I'm just starting to feel so I don't know, lonely.”, Isak frowned.

“It's so interesting, though?”

“No, I just don't like it”

“Why not?”

“I don't know. It often freaks me out.”

“Jesus, in what way? It freaks you out?”

“Not freaked out like you get from watching horror movies, but like feeling alone, that sort of freaked out, I guess. That like it's your head, it's just constantly you and your head and all of your thoughts.”

“Alone in your head, what do you mean?”

“A ‘The Mind is Alone’ feeling.”

“A, what feeling? The mind is alone?”

“Yeah, because the only thing that exists in your mind is you and your thoughts, right? You can't escape from your own thoughts, no matter how hard you try. The only way to do that is to die.”, Isak held his breath. It happened quite often that Even said things like that and it confused Isak. He understands most of the things quite fast, that’s why he got all those 6’s in school, but when Even let out comments like that, he just couldn’t figure out what he actually means, what’s happening inside his brain. And it made Even even more mysterious and it made Isak wanting to understand him, he wanted to figure him out, he attracted him _even more._

“That's dark, though.”

“Yeah, but haven't you ever thought about that?”

“Not really, I guess.”

“Jeez! I'd forgotten how young you are.”, Even stubbed the joint out and hovered him, pressing the younger one into the mattress. He looked him into the eyes, with that look that made Isak’s toes curl and his head spin. Even always had an intense look in his eyes, that was the first thing Isak noticed on him the first time he saw him and that was the thing that didn’t let him forgot him. But this one was private, a thing he only shared with Isak in those kind of moments.

“That doesn’t mean that you aren’t right, you know that right?”, he whispered it in such a mesmerizing way, Isak could only nod, leaving him speechless like so many times before. He leaned closer, never breaking the eye contact.

“You’re smart, so fucking smart”, he murmured, starting to press light kisses on his jaw and his cheeks, it made Isak almost purr.

“My smart hot baby…”, the older boy whispered in his low voice into his ear, then beginning to kiss all the sensitive spots behind his ear he already knows by heart, causing Isak to let out the sweet sounds that Even adored so much. They got heated up fast again, already touching each other and pushing their tongues into each other’s throats. They both quickly quit the real world and entered their own little bubble which they created, excluding all their surroundings, only they mattered, until the phone on the nightstand started ringing.

_Stop ringing, stop ringing, stop ringing_

As always, it didn’t stop ringing and Even stopped ignoring it after the fourth time someone tried to obviously desperately reaching him.

Even broke away with an annoyed groan and Isak asked himself again _why then?_

“Hello? Oh hey baby…uh sorry it was on vibrate…yeah I just finished…okay I’ll be home in 20…yes I love you too, bye”

As always Isak’s heart shattered to million little pieces.

Even ran his fingers through his hair, looking uneased and not knowing what to say, as always.

As always, Isak just gave him a small smile, showing him that it’s okay, that it didn’t mean anything, when it actually broke him every time a little more.

 _It’s better than not having him at all_ , he always told himself, he _really_ was _okay_ with it.

Kissing him passionately again, Even dressed himself and took his stuff, waving a last goodbye before leaving the cheap motel room and leaving a heartbroken Isak.

And that’s how it always went, Even worshipped him, gave him hope, but always ended up leaving him to go to his girlfriend and Isak always let him break him again, because he had feelings for him, _strong_ feelings. He was hopeless in love with a guy who meets him thrice a week to fuck him, talks with him and listens to him without any judgment and shows him how fucking great the world could be, but still has a girlfriend.

At first it was just sex, no feelings allowed, just something thrilling for both of them. But then they started the pillowtalk and got to know each other more and soon enough Isak couldn’t help himself but to fall in love with Even Bech N _æ_ sheim and he couldn’t change a thing about it.

_I’m sorry but I fell in love tonight_

 

The weeks passed by and it just got worse. They still exchanged the little notes with the number of the motel room with little smiles, at the coffee shop Even works, always meeting each other afterwards. That’s how it started and they kept their little tradition. Every time they met Isak had to bite his tongue to not let slip something out of his mouth, and Even, Even was getting even more loving and caring and it literally made Isak’s heart _melt_. Every time he left now Isak was even more heartbroken and it ate him alive. It affected his everyday life, he couldn’t sleep, he couldn’t concentrate on his courses and exams, his mind was always with the tall blond boy with the intense blue eyes. He couldn’t bare it anymore, so he wrote him.

 

_Hei Even,_

_I don’t know why you’re doing whatever we’re actually doing, because you’re obviously still with Sonja and if you really love her you wouldn’t cheat on her and it’s not fair to her, it’s not fair to me. I want you to know that I have feelings for you and I am sorry, because we said this shouldn’t mean anything and that’s really not how I planned this, but I just can’t fucking help it, I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore if you want to stay with her, she doesn’t deserve it and I can’t bare this whole shit anymore. I’m sorry._

_Love, Isak_

 

Isak was shaking, he wasn't ready to lose him, he couldn't bare the thought of losing him. He wanted to take all this back and just let everything stay the same if it meant that he got to keep Even in his life.

 

> _And I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain_  
>  _And all I do is cry and complain_  
>  _Because second's not the same_

As he wanted to call him and tell him that it was just a joke, the doorbell ringed. He frowned, _who could it be?_

 

> _I'm sorry, but I fell in love tonight  
>  I didn't mean to fall in love tonight_

He opened the door and his breath hitched as he looked at the person that stood there, with rain soaked cloth and damp hair.

 

> _You're looking like you fell in love tonight  
>  Can we pretend that we're in love?_
> 
>  

"Halla"


End file.
